Les héritiers
by Lyn Silva
Summary: Naruto décide de quitter son visage natal et disparait. Quelques années plus tard, Konoha a besoin d'aide et décide d'en demander à un village de Youkai suite aux attaques de plus en plus nombreuses de l'Akatsuki
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Les héritiers

_**Source**_ : Naruto

_**Auteure**_ : Caladhiel Idril

_**Disclamer**_ : tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Résumé**_ : Naruto décide de quitter son visage natal et disparait. Quelques années plus tard, Konoha a besoin d'aide et décide d'en demander à un village de Youkai suite aux attaques de plus en plus nombreuses de l'Akatsuki

_**Notes**_ : voila le premier chapitre

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Prologue**

Naruto était assis sur la tête du quatrième Hokage. Il observait le village dormir paisiblement pour la dernière fois. Oui pour la dernière fois car il allait quitter Konoha. Il était fatigué. Fatigué de se battre pour un village qui ne le reconnaissait pas, fatigué de se battre pour ses soi-disant amis qui ne l'acceptaient pas, fatigué de faire semblant de sourire, tout simplement. Oh, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien que ses « amis » étaient actuellement entrain de faire la fête. Fête où bien évidemment, il n'avait pas était invité. Fêter quoi, vous vous demandez. Eh bien, fêter la promotion de Sasuke.

Ah, vous n'étiez pas au courant. Sasuke est revenu au village, il y a 6 mois. Personne ne connait la raison de son retour. Après trois mois de mise à l'épreuve, il a été promu Chuunin. Et aujourd'hui, il a eu une nouvelle promotion, il est devenu Juunin. Naruto n'était pas jaloux, non. Il était heureux pour son amour. Oui, il était amoureux de Sasuke. Seuls deux personnes étaient au courant de ses sentiments : Neji et Sakura. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance avec lui. Du moins, il l'a su, il y a quelques jours lorsqu'il avait vu Sasuke et son amie aux cheveux rose s'embrasser. Non seulement, il a eu le cœur brisé car son amour était à sens unique mais il venait d'être trahis par sa meilleur amie, qui lui avait assuré, quelques jours avant le baiser qu'elle n'éprouvait plus rien pour le brun.

C'était une des raisons de son départ. La seconde raison, il l'avait eu cette après-midi lorsqu'il était rentré de mission.

_Flash back_

_Naruto se dirigeait vers le bureau de Tsunade pour lui faire son rapport quand il entendit une conversation, le conseil était présent. _

_-Uzumaki ne deviendra jamais Hokage. S'il le devient, ça sera la fin de Konoha. Personne ne lui fait confiance, hors, on doit avoir confiance en son chef, déclara Homura._

_-Mais il est puissant, témoigna Tsunade._

_-Ce n'est pas lui. Il ne fait qu'utiliser la puissance de ce démon. Et on ne peut se permettre de mettre un démon à la tête du village, renchérit Koharu._

_-Je vous l'avais dit, on aurait du le tuer quand il était enfant, s'écria le vieil homme._

_-Je propose donc Sasuke Uchiha pour le titre de rokudaime. Il fera un parfait Hokage, dit Koharu_

_-Bien je le mettrais au courant de la décision, termina Tsunade_

_Naruto qui en avait assez entendu s'en alla. _

_Fin Flash back_

Il en était là dans ses souvenirs quand il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Naruto, qui avait la tête baissée la releva, devant lui se tenait Neji.

-Eh Naru, je te cherchais, déclara le brun en s'installant à coté d'Uzumaki.

-Neji, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, lui demanda le blond. Tu n'es pas à la fête de Sasuke ?

-Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais y aller alors que tu n'y serais pas ? En plus, je n'aime pas Uchiha, rigola-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus jeune, lui arrachant un rire.

Depuis qu'ils étaient partit à la recherche de Sasuke 4 ans plus tôt, Neji et lui s'étaient fortement rapprochés. Un lien fraternel les liait maintenant. En présence des autres, le brun n'avait pas changé, il gardait une expression froide. Mais lorsque Naru et lui étaient seuls, il se montrait plus tactile, plus souriant.

-Naru, tu peux me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? le questionna doucement le Hyuuga.

Naruto lui raconta alors la conversation qu'il avait entendu quelques heures plus tôt. Bien qu'énervé, Neji essaya de se calmer.

-Et que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je vais partir, je n'ai plus rien qui me retienne ici, souffla le plus jeune. Tu sais que je parle à Kyuubi maintenant.

Neji lui fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait peut être encore de la famille. Alors je me suis dit que je pourrais l'aider à la retrouver.

-Très bien alors je pars avec toi, déclara le brun.

-Quoi ? Non ? Tu ne peux pas quitter Konoha, ton oncle peut activer le sceau à n'importe quel moment.

-« Il n'y a pas de problème avec ça, gamin »

-Kyuu ? C'est toi ?

-« Non, c'est le Shodaime, répliqua le démon, sarcastique ».

-Oh ça va, bougonna le blond. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire avec le sceau ?

-« Il peut parfaitement quitter le village, il n'aura aucun problème avec le sceau de l'oiseau en cage parce que le chef de clan doit se trouver en face de lui pour l'activer. Il ne lui arrivera donc rien. En l'absence du chef Hyuuga, le sceau ne sert pas à grand chose à part sceller le Byakugan lors de la mort du porteur. »

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Neji, curieux, voyant Naruto silencieux.

-Il a dit que tu ne risquais rien à quitter Konoha car Hiashi doit être en face de toi pour l'activé.

-Très bien alors nous pouvons y aller. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure, le temps de préparer nos affaires ?

Le blond acquiesça et parti chez lui. Une fois toutes ses affaires emballées, il déposa son bandeau, représentation de son appartenance à ce village, et le pendentif offert par Tsunade sur sa table de nuit.

Il rejoignit alors Neji et tous les deux quittèrent le village sans un regard en arrière.


	2. L'appel de Konoha

**Notes : **voici le second chapitre bisous

**Chapitre 1 : l'appel à l'aide de Konoha.**

Huit ans plus tard

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis le départ de Naruto et Neji. Il y avait tout d'abord les attaques de plus en plus nombreuses de l'Akatsuki. Elle n'était plus uniquement à la recherche des bijuus mais également de leurs enfants et leurs descendants dont ils avaient appris leur existence par hasard. Malheureusement, ne sachant pas à quoi ces enfants ressemblaient, ils attaquaient tous les villages pensant ainsi faire sortir les Youkai de leur tanière. Konoha était un des villages attaqués.

La seconde chose qui avait changé, était la naissance d'un nouveau village, il y a quelques années. Bien évidemment vu comme cela, ça n'avait rien d'étrange, de nombreux villages voyaient le jour. Non, ce qui était étrange, c'était les habitants qui le peuplaient. Il y avait des humains comme dans tout village mais aussi des Youkai et des Hanyo.

Habituellement, les relations entre humains, Hanyo et youkai étaient toujours chaotiques et sanguinaires. Les humains, craignant les démons, préféraient les combattre, les tuer ou les enfermer. Les démons, eux, méprisant ce qui est faible, notamment les humains. Certains préférant les ignorer et d'autres les dévorer. Ce qui fait que voir des Youkai et des humains vivre en harmonie et que d'autres s'accouplent, avait de quoi choquer. Et ils étaient rejetés par leur espèce de même que leurs enfants. Ceux-ci étant mi-hommes mi-Youkai, étaient considéré comme dangereux par les humains, étant à moitié monstre. Et par les Youkai qui les voient comme des êtres inférieurs.

C'est ainsi que le village avait vu le jour mais peu d'humain s'en approchait par peur.

Ce n'était donc qu'en dernier recours que Konoha envoya ses ninjas dans ce village. Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha et Sakura Haruno entrèrent donc sur leur garde. On ne savait pas sur quoi ils pouvaient tombés avec tous ces démons autour d'eux. Ils avançaient doucement, quand un petit Hanyo, mi-singe, bouscula la rosée, qui finit sur les fesses.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention, sale petit monstre, je vais t'apprendre moi, cria Haruno en levant la main.

Le petit, effrayé, s'accroupit et se protégea la tête de ses bras. Au moment où elle allait le gifler, une main blanche et fine l'arrêta.

-Que comptiez-vous faire ? Questionna froidement une fille d'une dizaine d'année.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, lui arrivant dans le bas du dos, deux mèches encadrant son visage, et les yeux rouges sangs. Elle avait la peau très pâle.

-Il m'a bousculé, ce petit impertinent, s'indigna la rosée.

-Et alors ce n'est qu'un enfant, rétorqua la petite fille. Il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

-Il ne manquerait plus que ça, marmonna Sakura.

-Et toi, tu n'en es pas une, lui demanda Sasuke.

-Je suis un Ninja, monsieur cul de canard, je ne suis pas une simple enfant.

Une veine apparu sur le front du brun alors que la rosée planta son poing de Chakra dans le sol. La jeune fille attrapa le garçon-singe et le déposa sur le sol plusieurs mètres plus loin. Elle se redressa en position d'attaque.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire dans ce village, je vous demanderais de partir sur le champ, grogna-t-elle froidement.

-Pour qui te prends-tu petite effrontée ?

-Sakura, ça suffit maintenant, tu tiens à avoir tout le village à dos, l'engueula Kakashi. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre.

-Mais Kakashi-sensei, vous avez vu comment cette petite peste m'a parlé.

-Je dirai plutôt qu'il m'a entendu, barbe-à-papa, répliqua la jeune fille un sourire en coin.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé, sale monstre ?

-Barbe-à-papa, la provoqua-t-elle.

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, les interrompit une fois de plus l'épouvantail, nous sommes venu voir le chef de ce village.

-Ca ne sera pas possible pour le moment, il est absent.

-Mais c'est très urgent.

-Il y a peut-être quelqu'un qui pourra vous aider mais ce n'est pas certain.

-Pourrais-tu nous dire le chemin ?

-Bien, c'est le grand bâtiment blanc derrière vous, au premier étage. Il n'y a qu'une seule porte, vous ne pourrez pas vous tromper. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'y a très peu de chance qu'il y ait quelqu'un.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Quand les ninjas de Konoha entrèrent dans le bureau, ils trouvèrent celui-ci vide comme leur avait dit la jeune fille. La pièce était assez simple. Il y avait un bureau où de nombreux papier y été déposé, de nombreuses étagères remplies de parchemins, de livres. Mais ce qui intrigua les 3 nouveaux arrivants, c'était le mur derrière le bureau. Des affiches de nombreux nukenin y étaient placardées. Notamment celle de Naruto, Neji et Itachi ainsi que des membres de l'Akatsuki.

Ils patientèrent plusieurs minutes avant que quelqu'un arrive. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, 1 m 65, la peau dorée, les yeux rouges sang. Les cheveux coupés en dégradés, lui arrivant aux épaules. Ses cheveux étaient semblables à des flammes. Les racines étaient rouges sang comme ses yeux et après un dégradé de rouge de plus en plus clair pour finir avec la pointe de ses cheveux blonds.

Elle déposa une pile de feuilles sur le bureau avant de se retourner et dévisager les trois ninjas de Konoha, en rangeant les divers papiers.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici ? Questionna-t-elle.

-On pourrait te poser la même question, dit Sakura.

-Je suis une ninja de ce village et je venais remettre mon rapport, expliqua la femme sans lever les yeux du document qu'elle lisait. J'ai tous les droits d'être ici contrairement à vous.

-Nous sommes venu voir le chef du village, la renseigna Kakashi.

-Malheureusement pour vous, il est absent.

-Et quand rentrera-t-il ? demanda l'épouvantail.

-Pas avant plusieurs mois. Il est parti en lune de miel avec son épouse et ils ont décidé de faire le tour du monde.

-Vous n'avez pas de chef pour vous diriger, s'étonna la rosée. C'est inconscient de laisser des Youkai sans surveillance. Ils pourraient perdre le contrôle.

-Perdre le contrôle, tu veux que je te montre ce que ça fait si je perds le contrôle, humaine. Je m'occuperai tellement bien de toi qu'il ne restera qu'un tas de cendre de toi, barbe-à-papa. Et contrairement à vous, misérables humains, on sait se comporter en société. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de quitter ce village et de ne jamais y revenir, répliqua-t-elle en leur tournant le dos. Je ne vous accompagne pas si vous avez su venir, vous saurez repartir.

-Attendez, nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, tenta de calmer Kakashi, il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui nous pourrions parler ?

-Kakashi-sensei, vous voulez quand même demander leur aide ? S'injuria la rosée. Vous avez bien vu, elle m'a menacée. Sasuke-kun, tu pourrais me défendre, nous sommes fiancés

-Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si tu ne l'aurais pas insultée Sakura, soupira Sasuke.

-Mais Sasuke-kun…

-Ferme-là Sakura.

-Hé bien, c'est l'amour fou avec ton chéri, marshmallow-girl, ricana la femme avant de se tourner vers le plus âgé. En effet, il y a quelqu'un à qui vous pourriez parler.

-Qu'attends-tu pour aller le chercher, s'impatienta la rosée. Plus vite nous le voyons, plus vite nous pourrons partir.

-Comme vous voulez mais vous allez devoir subir sa colère, pour l'avoir dérangé alors qu'il est assez … occupé si je puis dire. Bon restez ici et ne touchez à rien.

Et elle sortit.

oOoOoOoOoOo

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une porte d'où s'échapper des gémissements. Elle ricana silencieusement avant d'entrer sans frapper. Il y avait deux hommes allongés sur un lit défait. Le plus petit des deux était en dessous, il était torse-nu et son pantalon était à moitié défait. Le plus grand était quand à lui en caleçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Ashura ? Grogna le plus petit.

Il repoussa son amant et se leva. Il avait les cheveux blonds qui descendait jusqu'aux reins et quelques mèches plus courtes lui tombaient devant ses yeux bleus azures. Il mesurait 1m 87.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre activité on ne peut plus attrayante mais on t'attend dans le bureau, chef.

-Qui ?

-Des ninjas de Konoha.

-C'est …

-Oui, ce sont eux.

-Bien, je vais leur faire regretter de m'avoir dérangé, dit-il en affichant un sourire mauvais tout en enfilant une chemise, en sortant de la chambre.

Ashura se tourna alors vers le second homme qui était occupé à s'habiller. Il mesurait 2m. Il avait les cheveux identiques aux siens si ce n'est que c'était l'inverse d'elle. La racine était blonde et les pointes rouges sangs tout comme ses yeux.

-Hé Kagu, viens toi aussi, il faut que tu viennes voir, il y a un monstre effrayant dans le bureau, ricana la jeune femme.

-Et tu as peur, nee-chan.

-Je n'ai pas peur, Kagu-nii, elle est juste effrayante. Et tu seras d'accord avec moi quand tu la verras. Rien que dis penser, j'en ai des frissons.

L'homme passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

-Bien alors allons voir le monstre, rigola l'homme.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau, Kakashi, Sasuke et Sakura. Et comme d'habitude, la rosée s'impatienta.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, elle n'est pas capable de trouver son chemin seule, rouspéta la kunoïchi en frappant du poing sur la table. Elle ne peut pas se dépêcher un peu cette moins que rien. Il faudrait …

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un homme blond. Il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, les lèvres rougies. La chemise n'était pas fermée laissant apparaître son ventre plat et finement musclé. Son pantalon n'était pas boutonné et on pouvait voir son boxer noir.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir alors que j'étais entrain de m'envoyer en l'air avec mon mec, incroyablement sexy. Alors maintenant, je suis extrêmement frustré. Alors dépêchez-vous, qu'on en finisse.

Seulement, il ne reçu aucune réponse. Sakura le regardait la bouche grande ouverte et bavait franchement. Kakashi avait laissé son livre « Icha icha paradise » et le regardait vaguement intéressé. Bien que son visage soit impassible, Sasuke avait une lueur de désir dans le regard.

Le silence était toujours présent dans la pièce quand le frère et la sœur arrivaient à leur tour.

-Hé bien, il fait bien calme ici, remarqua Ashura. Je crois qu'ils ont buggés en te voyant Naru.

-Tu devrais te rhabiller, chéri, lui dit Kagutsushi. Ou tu ne pourras pas avoir de conversation cohérente avec eux.

-Tu as peut-être raison, amour, dit le blond tout en faisant la moue.

Une fois, tous ses vêtements remis en place, il s'assit derrière son bureau. Il frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention des trois de Konoha.

-Bien maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Vous allez enfin nous écouter, ce n'est pas trop tôt, s'emporta Sakura. Ca fait plusieurs heures que nous attendons.

-Tu avais raison, Shu, elle est vraiment effrayante, la barbe-à-papa, déclara Kagu.

-Je te l'avais bien dis, et toi qui croyais que j'avais peur, pff.

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? S'énerva Sakura.

-Bon, ça suffit, s'énerva à son tour Naru. Bonbon rose, tu t'assois et tu te tais. Chéri, bien que je sois d'accord que tout ce rose est assez effrayant, laisse la tranquille, sa voix aigue me donne mal à la tête alors moins je l'entends, mieux je me porte. Maintenant, vous là aux cheveux gris, dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Les trois ninjas le regardèrent choqué.

-Hé bien, nous somme venus demandé de l'aide à votre village pour combattre l'Akatsuki, le renseigna Kakashi.

-Pourquoi devrions-nous vous aider, alors que vous nous détestez et avez peur de nous ? En plus vous avez essayé de battre deux d'entre nous.

-Nous n'avons jamais attaqué l'un d'entre vous, cracha Sasuke.

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a rapporté, continua le blond. Votre amie, Barbe-à-papa, a essayé de gifler, un petit garçon de quatre ans et a attaqué sans raison un des ninjas de mon village. Et vous venez nous demander de l'aide ? Je n'ai aucune raison de vous aider. Je devrais plutôt me venger de l'insulte qu'elle a eue envers l'un des miens.

La kunoïchi rose avait pali à ses mots

-Donc nous devons remettre votre refus à notre Hokage, demanda Kakashi.

-C'est bien cela, lui répondit Naru. Je ne vous retiens pas, vous connaissez le chemin.

-Merci de nous avoir reçus, dit l'épouvantail avant de sortir avec ses élèves.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-Tu comptes réellement ne pas intervenir, demanda Ashura une fois les trois ninjas sortis.

-Bien sur que non, rétorqua Naruto, j'ai reçu une lettre d'un de nos alliés qui nous a demandé notre aide.

-Tu veux parler de sa lettre, questionna Kagutsushi.

-Oui et il m'a dit que la Godaime, Tsunade, avait prévu une réunion pour tout expliquer aux autres kages et éventuellement avoir leur soutien.

-Alors tu propose qu'on se rende à cette réunion et qu'on y mette notre grain de sel, continua Shu.

-Je veux qu'on s'y rende pour savoir comment il se débrouille sans leur plus grande arme.

-Quand partons-nous ?

-Quand ils seront revenus.


	3. Réunion des kages

**Notes : **voici le 2eme chapitre

**Chapitre 2 : réunion des Kages.**

Konoha, une semaine plus tard

La journée avait bien commencé, on pouvait voir de nombreux villageois faire les différentes boutiques, papoter avec les commerçants. Les vieilles se disaient les derniers potins dont elles avaient eu connaissance. Et à l'entrée de ce petit village, Kotetsu et Izumo avaient des difficultés à rester éveillés. C'est ainsi que les découvrirent cinq ninjas, tous vêtu de cape, cachant ainsi leur identité.

-C'est donc à ça que ressemble Konoha, dit une voix féminine. C'est calme. Tellement calme que même les gardes s'endorment. Konoha n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Elle reçu des ricanements pour réponse. Elle s'avança vers les deux endormis en enlevant sa capuche, dévoilant sa chevelure de feu.

-Bonjour messieurs, susurra la jeune femme de façon séductrice. J'ai un petit problème, est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider ? Je vous explique, nous sommes là pour la réunion des kages, mais lorsque des ninjas de votre village sont venus pour solliciter notre venue, nous avons refusé car nous pensions être indisponible. Finalement, nous avons réussit à nous libérer. Alors, je voulais savoir si vous pouvez nous conduire à cette réunion ?

-Je vais le faire, dirent d'une même voix Kotetsu et Izumo en se levant.

Deux des hommes encapuchonnés s'avancèrent pour encadrer la jeune femme.

-un seul d'entre vous sera amplement suffisant, grogna le plus grand des deux.

Les ninjas de Konoha déglutirent et Izumo se rassit. Un sourire lumineux apparu sur le visage d'Ashura tandis que le second homme la serrait dans ses bras.

-Bon arrêtez d'être jaloux vous deux, s'amusa le grand des quatre hommes.

-Kagu, s'indignèrent-ils

-Et si on y allait, proposa Ashura, on ne voudrait pas être en retard.

-Bien, suivez-moi, dit Kotetsu.

Les nouveaux arrivants lui emboitèrent le pas mais la jeune femme retint les 2 derniers.

-J'adore quand vous êtes jaloux, amours, leurs souffla-t-elle, aguicheuse. Et je dois avouer que ça me mets dans tous mes états. Et si on était pas en mission, je vous montrerai maintenant comme ça me plaît. Mais je suis certaine que vous pouvez attendre ce soir, n'est-ce pas ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la salle de réunion se tenaient les cinq kages, accompagnés de leurs gardes, ainsi que certains ninjas du village. Tout le monde discutait calmement, attendant le début de la réunion. Tsunade attira l'attention de toutes les personnes présentent et demanda le silence.

-Bien, comme vous le savez tous, l'heure est grave. Si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est à propos de l'Akatsuki. Vous avez surement remarqué que…

On frappa à la porte. Et après avoir eu l'accord de l'Hokage, Kotetsu entra.

-Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Hokage-sama, mais vos derniers invités sont arrivés.

-Mais toutes les personnes que j'attendais sont là, s'étonna l'Hokage.

-Ce que vous dites m'attriste Hokage, dit Naruto en entrant dans la pièce tout en enlevant sa capuche, suivit de ses quatre compagnons.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Tsunade.

-Ca me rend encore plus triste quand vous dites que vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes alors qu'il y a une semaine vous avez envoyé vos ninjas chez nous.

-Gaara, chéri, salua Ashura en prenant le Kazekage dans ses bras. Comment vas-tu ? ca fait longtemps qu'on s'est vu ?

-Je vais bien, merci.

-Gaara, mon frère, ça fait plaisir de te voir, dit le blond en serrant, à son tour, le roux dans ses bras.

-Salut, sexy boy, tu es de loin de plus sexy kage de cette pièce, tu sais, salua Kagutsushi à sa manière.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur le visage du Kazekage et fit un signe de tête aux deux derniers arrivants qui avaient gardé leur capuche. Ces derniers lui répondirent de la même façon.

Le blond se tourna alors vers les quatre autres kages.

-Bon parlons peu mais parlons bien. Vous êtes tous réunis à cause de l'Akatsuki. Maintenant ce que j'aimerai savoir c'est pourquoi vous voulez l'aide des Youkai.

-Vous êtes un Youkai ? Questionna le mizukage

-Non, je dirai que je suis un Hanyo. Bien maintenant, répondez à ma question. Pourquoi nous ?

-L'Akatsuki est plus forte aujourd'hui qu'i ans, dit Tsunade. Et je dois admettre que nous ne sommes pas assez puissant pour les combattre, c'est pourquoi nous vous demandons votre aide. Mais je croyais que vous aviez refusé, c'est ce que m'a dit l'équipe que j'avais envoyé.

-Nous sommes seulement là pour connaître vos raisons. Peut-être changerons-nous d'avis.

-Tout est dans le peut-être, ricana le kagutsushi.

-Il me semble qu'il y a un Youkai dans ce village, non ? J'aimerai le voir, dit Ashura.

-Il n'y a aucun monstre ici, cracha Sakura.

-Tiens, barbe à papa, tu ne m'avais pas du tout manqué, rétorqua la femme à la chevelure de feu, mais ce n'est pas à toi que je parlais.

-Ce n'est pas un Youkai, dit froidement Gaara, c'est un jinchuuriki. Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki.

-Naruto, l'ami dont tu m'as parlé, s'étonna faussement Ashura. Le porteur de Kyuubi. Ou est-il ?

-Il a déserté le village, il y a six ans, renseigna Sasuke.

-Comment était-il traité ? demanda Ashura

-Bien, dit Sakura

Naruto éclata de rire.

-Ca pour être bien traité, il a été bien traité, dit sarcastiquement le blond. Battu depuis toujours par les villageois, les insultes que lui disent ces mêmes personnes, le rejet des enfants de son âge. Vous avez une drôle de façon de dire qu'il était bien traité.

-Comment savez-vous tous ça, questionna la Godaime.

-Nous nous sommes renseigné, dit la jeune femme à la chevelure de feu. Bien qu'est-ce que vous nous donnez en échange ?

-Pardon ? S'exclama Tsunade

-Ben oui, dit Naru, si, je dis bien si, on vous aide à combattre l'Akatsuki, qu'est-ce qu'on recevra en échange. Vu la façon dont vous avez remercié le Jinchuuriki de vous avoir sauvé de Kyuubi, on a de quoi se méfier.

-Très bien, qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Nous vous donnerons tous ce que vous voulez.

-Je ne sais pas encore, nous allons y réfléchir et nous vous donnerons la réponse demain, dit Shu.

-Pourquoi demain, s'étonna son frère. On peut parfaitement donner cette réponse, ce soir.

-Parce que ce soir je suis occupée et toute la nuit, expliqua-t-elle, pleine de sous-entendu.

-Très bien, la réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui, on la reprendra demain après-midi. Nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements. Je vais demander à ce qu'on prépare cinq chambres supplémentaires.

Ashura se leva rapidement et prit la main des 2 encapuchonnés.

-Génial, bon, on y va. J'ai hâte de pouvoir faire l'amour à mes deux hommes. On ne va pas dormir de la nuit, ça c'est sur et certain.

-Tu es tant que ça en manque de sexe, nee-chan, ricana Kagutsushi.

-Oh, ça va, ronchonna la jeune femme, ils sont parti une semaine, tu te rends compte, UNE SEMAINE. Toi, tu n'as jamais quitté ton mari plus de 24h. Alors je compte bien rattraper cette semaine, cette nuit.

-Tu as besoin de deux hommes pour te satisfaire, cracha la rosée.

-Moins au moins je peux satisfaire quelqu'un, répliqua Ashura un sourire en coin. Tu ne peux pas en dire autant, barbe à papa.

-Je peux parfaitement satisfaire Sasuke-kun, il ne se plaint pas.

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, Sasuke, Naruto, Kagutsushi et Ashura levèrent un sourcil moqueur. A croire qu'ils avaient suivit des cours ensemble. Et on pouvait rajouter un ricanement pour les deux inconnus.

-comment pourrais-tu le satisfaire sexuellement alors que tu es toujours vierge ? demanda de façon très subtil Gaara.

-Comment …, rougit-elle.

-Comment sait-on que tu es vierge ? dit Naru. Nous sommes des Youkai, nous pouvons le sentir. Et puis la tête d'Uchiha nous l'a confirmé. Je me demande encore comment ça se fait que vous soyez fiancé.

Sasuke grogna alors que Sakura répondit.

-J'ai été choisie pour être la femme de Sasuke-kun.

-Tu as été choisie, se moqua Kagu, ça veut dire qu'il ne t'a pas choisi de lui-même donc il ne t'aime pas. Tu auras de la chance s'il te touche une fois un jour. A moins que tu lui plaises réellement.

-Bien que je lui plais, affirma la rosée.

-Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne quand je voix la grimace qu'il fait. Et les regards qu'il pose sur les fesses de mon époux, me dit que tu n'as pas ce qu'il faut là où il faut. Ou peut-être qu'il n'aime le rose tout simplement, va savoir, dit Kagu en haussant les épaules.

A suivre


	4. La décision

**Note : **et voilà le 3 eme chapitre ^^

**Chapitre 3 : la décision.**

Le lendemain, à l'Ichikaru.

Les 5 ninjas étaient occupés à manger des ramens tout en discutant de ce qu'il allait faire avec Konoha. Enfin, c'était plutôt Ashura et Kagutsushi qui mangeaient. Ils en étaient tous les deux à leur cinquantième bol. Naruto lui avaient abandonné après 6 bols.

-Donc vous êtes d'accord pour aider à protéger Konoha, dit Naruto.

-Je suis d'accord pour aider à combattre l'Akatsuki, dit un des deux hommes masquer. Mais je ne veux pas protéger des hypocrites. Vu la façon dont ils ont traité le Jinchuuriki lorsqu'il était enfant.

-Moi je propose qu'on interroge les villageois, dit le second homme. Nous pourrions protéger ceux qui avaient confiance en Naruto.

-Je vote pour, s'exclamèrent les jumeaux en finissant leur bol.

-D'accord, on va commencer tout de suite, déclara Naruto. Teuchi-san, comment trouvez-vous Naruto-san ?

-C'était un bon petit gars, répondit le vieil homme. Il venait souvent manger des ramens. D'ailleurs c'était mon meilleur client. C'est dommage qu'il ait quitté le village.

Après avoir fini sa phrase, Teuchi retourna à ses fourneaux.

-Je vous propose donc de faire le tour du village et d'interroger les habitants. On se retrouve à quatorze heures devant le bureau de l'Hokage.

-Hai.

Ashura partit avec les deux inconnus tandis que Naruto fit équipe avec Kagutsushi.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke marchait tranquillement dans le village. Enfin tout aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait quand on avait une folle aux cheveux roses au trousse. Il tourna dans une ruelle sombre et s'adossa au mur. Il n'en pouvait plus du bonbon rose. Ok ils étaient fiancé mais il ne l'avait pas choisit, c'était les vieux du conseil qui avait pris cette décision et la rosée avait sauté su cette occasion.

-SASUKE-KUN, cria justement le pire cauchemar de l'Uchiha.

Le corps du ninja fut parcouru de frisson, rien qu'en entendant cette voix.

-Elle a pas bientôt fini de nous casser les oreilles celle-là, grogna une voix.

Sasuke qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans la ruelle se retourna doucement et se retrouva en face d'un couple sensuellement enlacé et légèrement débraillé.

-Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-il froidement.

-Tu pose vraiment la question ? dit Naruto en haussant un sourcil. Ce ne se voit pas assez ?

Le blond avait les jambes autour de l'homme à la chevelure de feu qui avait une main dans le pantalon du plus jeune et l'autre sur les fesses. Kagu reposa son amant sur le sol.

-Tu veux peut-être y participer, proposa Kagu en s'avançant vers le brun.

Il caressa la joue du ninja du Konoha. Il avança son visage et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

-A moins que tu ne veuille que ce soit mon époux qui ne s'occupe de toi ? Susurra-t-il avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres entre les siennes. Je me rappelle de quelle manière tu l'observais hier.

-SASUKE-KUN, cria Sakura dont la voix se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Sasuke se figea. Alors que le Youkai se reculait, l'Uchiha le retint. Il ne voulait pas être seul avec elle. Bien sur, il ne formulerait jamais cette demande à voix haute. On a jamais vu un Uchiwa supplier.

-Tu as besoin d'aide, on dirait, constata le blond qui prit la place de son compagnon. Laisse-nous faire, on s'occupe de tout.

Naruto était une peu plus petit que le brun c'est pourquoi il le poussa un peu plus dans la ruelle de façon à ce qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Il lui prit les mains, les plaça sur ses fesses et s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Sasuke-kun, t'es là, dit Sakura qui apparu au bout de la ruelle.

Kagutsushi qui s'était collé au dos du blond se tourna vers elle et lui jeta un regard noir.

-Il n'y aucun Sasuke ici, maintenant si tu pouvais nous laisser, tu nous dérange.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Sasuke laissa échapper un gémissement sous les caresses de Naruto. La rosée rougit, ce qui jurait beaucoup avec ses cheveux. Elle s'excusa en bafouillant et s'en alla. Une fois partie, Naruto rompit le baiser mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant du brun.

-Merci. Je crois que tu peux me laisser, elle est partie, souffla Sasuke.

Naruto, qui avait était surpris d'entendre le brun le remercier, laissa un sourire en coin apparaître.

-Je ne crois pas que je puisse te laisser partir dans cet état, dit Naru en posant sa main sur l'entre-jambe de l'Uchiha qui gémit. Laisse-moi te soulager.

Il s'agenouilla et lui baissa son pantalon, libérant ainsi la douloureuse érection. Il passa la langue sur le gland, arrachant un gémissement au brun. Kagu s'empara de ses lèvres.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on t'entende n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-il avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Pendant ce temps, Naruto engloutit entièrement l'érection de Sasuke et commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Quelques minutes plus tard, le brun jouit et le blond avala tout. Sasuke sentit ses jambes le lâcher mais Kagutsushi le retint par la taille l'empêchant de s'effondrer, Naruto se releva et le rhabilla.

-En tout cas, tu as bon gout, Uchiha-san, murmura Naruto en passant la langue sur les lèvres.

L'homme à la chevelure de feu l'attira vers lui de son bras libre et l'embrassa, voulant goutter lui aussi.

-Tu as raison amour, il a bon gout.

Sasuke, qui reprenait son souffle, rougit sous les commentaires des Youkai.

-Je crois que quand il aura reprit son souffle, on pourra y aller, il est bientôt l'heure.

-En tout cas Uchiha, si tu veux remettre ça ou plus, notre chambre est la 305, dit le blond.

Les deux hommes l'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de partir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ashura et ses deux compagnons rejoignirent les trois protagonistes.

-Bon sang les gars, vous auriez pu prendre une douche, vous puez le sexe, constata la jeune femme alors que les deux hommes ricanèrent.

-On a pas eu le temps de rentrer, dit son jumeau, c'est arrivé sur le chemin, nee-chan.

Elle suivit alors le regard des garçons et compris en les voyant observer Sasuke.

-Oh, j'ai compris, rigola-t-elle en voyant des rougeurs sur le visage de l'Uchiha.

Elle les dépassa et ouvrit les portes du bureau après avoir frappé.

La pièce était beaucoup plus remplie qu'hier. En plus des Kages, il y avait les chefs de clan : Aburame Shibi, Akimichi Chouza, Hyuuga Hiashi, Inuzuka Tsume, Nara shikaku, Yamanaka Inoïchi. Les sensei : Asuma, Kakashi, Kurenai et Gai. Ainsi que toute la génération de Naruto.

-Hé bien, hé bien que de monde, vous avez l'intension de nous arrêter si on refuse, plaisanta le blond.

-Comme s'ils pourraient y arriver, dit Kagu. Kukuku, s'ils étaient si puissants, on ne serait pas là.

-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, aniki.

Tous les trois s'assirent pendant que les deux inconnus s'appuyèrent sur le mur derrière eux.

-Vous avez enfin décidé de ce que vous allez faire, demanda Tsunade qui s'impatientait.

-Oui, nous avons décidé, commença Naruto. Nous allons vous aider.

Des exclamations de joies parcoururent la salle.

-Oh, du calme, je n'ai pas fini, dit le blond amenant le silence.

Il prit la pile de feuille que lui tendit un des deux inconnus. Il en sortit une feuille qu'il donna à l'Hokage.

-Nous ne défendons pas le village, vu la réaction qu'ils ont par rapport aux Youkai, nous ne protègeront pas des personnes les dénigrant et vu la façon dont ils ont traité le Jinchuuriki. Sur la feuille que vous tenez, il y a le nom des 11 habitants que nous protègerons. Bien évidemment, les enfants entrent dans cette liste, ils ne sont pas responsables des actions de leurs parents. Et puis, nous n'allons pas faire tout le travail. Vos ninjas sont assez compétant pour ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Les ninjas de Konoha crispèrent leurs poings suite aux insinuations que le démon venait de faire. Tsunade allait parler mais Naruto reprit.

-Bien ensuite, nous allons faire venir certains de nos hommes pour ce combat. Je pense qu'une centaine sera amplement suffisant. Et puis, je ne peux pas laisser le village sans surveillance. Mais je m'éloigne du sujet. Je disais que j'en ferai venir une centaine. Seulement, certains d'entre eux sont reconnus comme étant des nukenins dans vos villages, Kages, et sont inscrit dans le Bingobook. Je souhaiterai qu'ils soient enlevés.

Il sortit une pile de feuilles de la farde et les tendit aux cinq dirigeants.

-Il n'en ait pas question s'ils sont dans le bingobook, c'est pour une bonne raison, s'écria le Tsuchikage.

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, est-ce que ça ne vous êtes pas venu à l'esprit qu'ils sont parti car ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans leur propre village, dit Ashura.

-Si vous ne voulez pas les enlever du Bingobook, nous quittons le village sur le champ. Je ne vais pas risquer la liberté de mes hommes pour vous.

-Tu sais que pour moi, ils sont déjà enlevé, déclara Gaara. Vous nous avez aidés plusieurs fois.

-Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous pas demandé de l'aide, Kazekage-sama, demanda Sakura.

-Je voulais profiter de cette réunion pour annoncer que le traité entre Suna et Konoha ne sera pas renouvelé, dit le roux. Si Suna apporte son aide aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour éviter l'envahissement de notre village.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Naruto ne l'aurait pas voulu, cracha la rosée.

-C'est étrange, j'approuve totalement la réaction de Gaara, déclara le blond.

-NARUTO, s'exclamèrent les ninjas de Konoha.

-C'est mon nom.

-Tu es revenu, cria Sakura en se jetant dans ses bras.

-Lâche-moi, cracha-t-il en la repoussant brusquement.

-Pou … Pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi, Na … Naruto, sanglota-t-elle.

-Arrête ta comédie, je t'évite toucher un monstre comme tu m'appelle, grogna-t-il.

-Mais nous sommes amis.

-T'as vu ça où, Marshmallow-girl, répliqua-t-il. Il fait écrit pigeon sur mon front ? Tu m'as vite oublié quand ton Sasuke-kun est revenu.

-Naruto, commença Tsunade en se levant, je suis si contente que tu sois revenu.

-Fermez-là, Hokage-_sama_, je ne suis pas de retour quand tout sera fini, je rentre chez moi.

La Godaime se laissa tomber sur son siège face à la froideur du blond. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

-Alors vous les enlever du Bingobook ? S'impatienta le Jinchuuriki.

-Oui.

-Bien, c'est à mon tour à parler, dit Kagutsushi. Nous acceptons de vous aider. Seulement, nous n'allons pas faire tout le travail. C'est pourquoi dans notre immense bonté, nous acceptons de vous aider. Nous sommes les cinq ninjas les plus puissants de notre village. Chacun spécialiste dans une branche particulière. De plus nous avons entendu dire que des Youkai avaient également rejoint l'Aka. Nous vous montrerons comment les affronter quand notre informateur nous aura renseignés sur le type de démon. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Les cinq kages et ninjas acceptèrent avec rétissance pour certains.

-Bien passons aux présentations. Je suis Kagutsushi no Yohko, Youkai, spécialiste de jutsu médicaux. Après viens le plus beau, mon homme mais je crois que vous le connaissait : Naruto Uzumaki, Hanyo, spécialiste en Fuinjutsu. Ensuite, ma petite sœur, Ashura no Yohko, Youkai, spécialiste en Ninjutsu. Passons maintenant aux deux derniers, qui je suis sur vous intrigue le plus. Alors les gars, je commence par lequel d'entre vous ?

Le plus petit des deux s'avança.

-Je remarque qu'on garde le meilleur pour la fin, plaisanta Kagu. Alors il s'agit d'un humain, beau et sexy mais moins que mon Naru.

Le second homme masqué grogna.

-C'est bon range tes crocs, je ne vais pas te le prendre. Naru et moi, on a une autre proie en vue, dit Kagu en passant, de façon gourmande, la langue sur les lèvres.

-Tu t'éloigne du sujet, nii-chan, dit Shu amusée.

-T'as raison, nee-chan.

-C'est vrai, j'en étais où ?

-A beau et sexy, le renseigna sa jumelle.

-Shu, grogna une voix grave.

-Désolé amour, dit la jeune femme pas désolée du tout. Mais je te trouve tout aussi beau et sexy que lui.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de l'homme appuyé sur le mur. Elle l'attrapa par la capuche et l'embrassa doucement. Et puis elle s'installa dans ses bras.

-Donc je disais, reprit Kagu, il est spécialiste en Taijutsu. Je vous présente Neji Hyuuga.

Alors que Kagu parlait, Neji avait enlevé sa capuche. Il avait tressé ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient aux reins maintenant. Il ne portait plus de bandeau frontal laissant voir qu'il n'avait plus le sceau de l'oiseau en cage.

-Neji-nii-san, souffla Hinata.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ne porte plus le sceau, s'offusqua Hiashi.

-Amaya-sama a eu la bonté de me l'enlever, expliqua Neji.

-Ceci est inadmissible, s'écria oncle frappant du poing sur la table.

-On ne vous demanda pas votre avis, _mon oncle_, je ne fais plus partie de votre famille, ni de ce village.

-Tu es un Hyuuga !

-Si ce n'est que ça, il peut parfaitement prendre mon nom, s'exclama une voix grave.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la dernière personne de la pièce dont on ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il s'était redressait brusquement et sa capuche était retombée dévoilant ainsi son identité.

-Hé bien maintenant, vous connaissez notre spécialiste en Genjutsu, Itachi Uchiwa, constata nonchalamment Kagutsushi.

À suivre


	5. souvenir

Coucou, voici enfin le chapitre que vous attendez tous. Il n'est pas très long mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même

Je tiens a également vous remercier pour les reviews, c'est ce qu'il m'a permis de reprendre l'écriture de cette fics

Bonne lecture

oOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 4 : souvenirs

_Tout le monde se retourna vers la dernière personne de la pièce dont on ne connaissait pas l'identité. Il s'était redressait brusquement et sa capuche était retombée dévoilant ainsi son identité._

_-Hé bien maintenant, vous connaissez notre spécialiste en Genjutsu, Itachi Uchiwa, constata nonchalamment Kagutsushi._

Sasuke, les traits déformés par la colère, se jeta rapidement sur Itachi, un Kunai à la main. Mais il n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Il se retrouva vite plaqué face contre le mur, son propre kunai sous la gorge. Comment avait-elle fait, il ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer ? Était-ce ca le pouvoir des youkai ? Ashura s'était placé derrière lui, elle qui semblait fragile au départ, avait un visage vraiment menaçant à cet instant. Elle lui parla d'une voix glaciale, une voix que seul un démon peut avoir, tout en faisant glisser l'arme contre sa peau.

-Voyons, voyons Uchiwa, n'as-tu pas écouté ce qu'on vient de dire ? Ton frère fait partie du bingobook ainsi que Neji et Naruto donc ils font partie des personnes à ne pas toucher. Et vois-tu, je n'aime pas du tout qu'on touche aux personnes qui me sont cher. Bien qu'ils savent parfaitement se défendre, j'en conviens, on ne touche pas aux membres de ma meute. Et comme tu peux le constater, ce n'est pas un petit humain dans ton genre qui pourra faire quelque chose contre nous. Maintenant, tu vas te calmer, poser tes fesses sur une chaise et ne plus boucher. Ca serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à un joli minois comme le tiens, je m'en voudrai d'abimer la proie de mes frères.

Elle le jeta brusquement sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter et s'installa sur les genoux de Neji qui s'était installé sur sa chaise, ce dernier entoura sa taille de ses bras.

-Quelqu'un d'autre compte interrompre cette conversation ou pouvons-nous terminer ? Questionna Naruto, qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette réunion.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par être la proie de tes frères ? Questionna la rosée. Ils ont l'intention de le chasser ?

Les Youkai et les ninjas de Konoha ricanèrent en entendant ses paroles.

-Quelle galère cette fille, souffla Shikamaru. Réfléchis un peu, Naruto et son compagnon sont gay et Sasuke leur proie. Tu as compris, ce qu'ils veulent faire ? Ils ont l'intention de le chasser.

-Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir, Shikamaru. Pourquoi devrait-il être chassé de Konoha, il a plus sa place ici qu'eux.

Ce dernier soupira plus fort, cette fille était vraiment bête ou elle le faisait exprès, tout le monde a compris sauf elle.

-Ils le veulent dans leur lit, résuma Gaara pour venir en aide au ninja à la coiffure en forme d'ananas.

-Voyons Gaara, ne dis pas cela, c'est entièrement faux, s'offusqua Naruto, nous ne le voulons absolument pas dans notre lit.

-Et oui, Gaara tu as complètement tort, n'importe quel endroit fera l'affaire, une ruelle sombre par exemple, sourit Kagu en direction de Sasuke.

-Le lit, c'est tellement banal, rien de mieux qu'une ruelle, termina le blond avec le même sourire que kagutsushi.

-Vous dites n'importe quoi, s'énerva Sakura, Sasuke-kun n'est pas comme vous, il aime les femmes.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sur ? demanda Ashura. Il ne t'a jamais touché.

Haruno allait répliquer mais un petit kitsune entra par la fenêtre et s'arrêta devant Ashura. Elle se baissa et détacha le parchemin qu'il avait autour du coup.

-Merci kity, dit-elle en caressant le kitsune avant que ce dernier disparaisse.

Elle se releva et ouvrit le parchemin. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, un sourire se dessina sur sa figure. Elle le passa ensuite à son frère qu'il le lu également.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'impatienta Naruto

-Papa nous prévient que suite au message que nous avons envoyé hier, ils vont faire un détour dans leur voyage de noce pour venir à Konoha.

-Tout ceci devient intéressant, déclara le blond au reste de l'assistance, vous allez avoir le grand privilège de rencontrer le chef des Youkai.

-Le chef des Youkai, s'étonna Godaime, ce n'est pas toi, Naruto ?

-Non, ce n'est pas moi et si vous le voulez bien je pense que nous pouvons clôturer cette réunion, l'essentiel en ce qui nous concerne a été dis. Mais sachez que si vous ne respectez pas ne serait-ce une de nos conditions, vous pouvez nous oublier.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Les 5 amis s'étaient vite éclipsé de cette réunion si ennuyeuse, ils se retrouvaient donc a errer dans les rues de Konoha avec Shikamaru comme guide.

-Galèreeee, pourquoi est-ce que je dois vous faire visiter Konoha alors que vous connaissez déjà le village, se plaignit Nara.

-Mon petit Shikamaru, tu nous as tellement manqué que nous ne pouvons que te réclamer dès que nous le pouvons, expliqua d'une voix charmeuse Kagu.

-'tachi, Neji et Naru connaissent peut être le village mais pas nous, mon petit Shikamaru, continua Shu sur le même ton que son frère.

3 grognements jaloux se firent entendre derrière eux alors que les jumeaux avaient chacun passé un bras sous celui du ninja de Konoha, qui rougissait légèrement.

-Alors s'il te plaisssssssssssssssssss sert nous de guideeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, terminèrent-ils avec une voix enfantine.

-Très bien, soupira déjà d'ennuie le génie, que voulez-vous voir ?

Mais Kagutsushi et Ashura s'étaient arrêté et regardaient maintenant le mont des kages.

-On aimerait rendre hommage à quelqu'un, répondirent-ils les jumeaux d'une même voix. Peux-tu nous y conduire ?

Shikamaru les conduisit à la stèle des morts au combat. Ce monument, fait de marbre noir, se situa au milieu d'une clairière boisée. Les 2 youkai s'approchèrent et fermèrent les yeux. Un doux sourire apparut sur leur visage qui les ramenèrent une vingtaine d'année plus tôt.

_Flash back_

_2 enfants, des jumeaux d'environ 7 ans, jouaient dans une plaine. Ils semblaient jouer au ninja quand soudainement ils s'arrêtaient, un bruit avait attiré leur attention. Un homme blond aux yeux bleus se dirigeait vers eux._

_-Mina-chan, s'écria la petite fille en se jetant dans ses bras._

_-Minato-nii, salua son frère._

_-Comment vont mes petits monstres préférés ?_

_- on n'est pas des monstres, protestèrent les enfants en boudant._

_Il se mit à rire en voyant leur tête, les vexant encore plus._

_-Allez, ne boudez plus je plaisantais, je vous ai apporté une surprise, dit le blond en sortant 2 bols de …_

_-Ramennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, crièrent les jumeaux en se jetant sur les bols._

_Minato sourit en les regardant manger ou plutôt engloutir leur repas._

_-Mina-chan, le bébé est né ? demanda la petite fille curieuse._

_-Non Shu, il faut encore attendre 2 semaines._

_-Tu viendras nous le montrer ? Questionna le garçon à son tour._

_-oui ne vous inquiétez pas_

_-Minato-nii, je te défie, je suis plus fort maintenant._

_Le blond se leva et se mit à se battre gentiment contre l'enfant qui l'avait défié. Il esquivait la plupart des coups, frappait faiblement parfois. Ce qui faisait rager l'enfant car il ne se donnait pas à fond._

_-Ashura, Kagutsushi, laissez donc Minato-san tranquille, déclara une jeune femme qui venait d'arriver._

_-Amaya-san, salua Minato qui avait le garçon sur le dos, ne vous inquiétez, ils ne me dérangent pas._

_La jeune femme, une jolie femme blonde aux yeux rouge sang, montrant son appartenance au clan des Youkai. Elle sourit doucement en regardant les 3 « enfants » jouer par terre car le combat avait fini par une bagarre de chatouille._

_-C'est bon, c'est bon, rigola Namikaze, je me rends vous avez gagné. Vous êtes les plus fort._

_-Il est temps de rentrer maintenant, dit Amaya. Dites au revoir les enfants._

_-Au revoir Minato, à demain, saluèrent les enfants._

_-A demain les mons … jeunes gens, termina Minato en voyant le regard noir qu'il recevait. Au revoir Amaya-san._

_-Au revoir Minato-san et merci pour les enfants._

_Fin du flash back_

-De bons souvenirs ? demanda Itachi

-De très bons souvenir, sourit Kagu

-Et si nous allions manger des ramens, je meurs de faim, déclara Naruto.

-Allez, on y va, rigola Ashura, je t'invite.

-C'est vrai, demanda le blond des étoiles dans les yeux. Vite, dépêche-toi avant que tu ne change d'avis.

Le reste du groupe éclata de rire face à la réaction de Naruto et les suivit pour se rendre à l'Ichiraku.

A suivre

oOoOoOoOoOo

Voilà la fin de ce petit chapitre, j'espère écrire le prochain le plus rapidement possible

Bisouille


End file.
